Meting the Way brothers
by I-Dare-You-To-Scream
Summary: My first MCR fan fic guys!


"Good morning New York city! Today is Thursday which means we'll be having a request show from two pm!" My radio blared out, my eyes opened slowly. As usual everything was a blur so I reached around for my glasses. My fingers felt across the table and grabbed the glass of my glasses, slowly I pulled them over. Trying not to smash them for the third time this week, I wedged them on my face. Instantly, they fell down my nose, I pushed them back up with my finger and climbed out of bed. It was a cold morning; late September tends to be cold. I jabbed the snooze button harshly on my radio to stop the chatty radio man. I smelt breakfast from downstairs so I trudged out and down the stairs.

My mother had a bowl of corn flakes waiting for me with sugar. I slumped down and began to eat; she placed a cup of tea next to me.

"Good morning" She said cheerfully, I grunted and she chuckled.

"Tired again?" She asked as she sat down opposite me, I grunted again, chewing slowly on my corn flakes.

"Heard from dad?" I asked mother shook her head; my father had gone back to Britain about his job. We didn't know if he would be coming back yet.

"Oh" I mumbled, after that we ate in silence. I sipped my tea; it wasn't how I liked it. No honey so I refused to drink it. Mother finished before and left to get dressed. Whilst she was gone, I tipped the tea and shoved my pots into the sink. It'll my job to clean them later I bet.

I got back into my cold bedroom and searched the floor for clothes along with some shoes. I managed to find a black long sleeved top, a Green Day band t shirt and my red jeans. Since it was a cold day, I put the Green Day shirt over my long sleeved shirt. It was the white awesome as fuck shirt my dad bought me. Lazily, I untwisted bra strap and pulled on my boxers along with my jeans. Drooping from my wardrobe, I put on my studded belt and pulled on some odd socks. Carefully, I leaned over my bed and opened my curtains. Outside looked sunny but some of the grass in the garden looks a little frosty.

When I brushed my teeth, I straightened my hair and gave it a messy look. Recently, I had my hair cut like Billie Joe when he had fairly long black hair, even dyed it black. I pulled my fringe over my right eye and began on my black eyeliner. Mum came through the door and began to hang up some clean clothes; she looked at my reflection and smiled. I smiled back and finished my left eye. The lid clipped back on and my mum embraced me when I was free.

"Go to school now" She said softly as she released me, I smiled a bigger smile and picked up my school bag. It was the rucksack my aunt bought me from Japan, it was black and had little anime style sushi patterns on it.

"I'd better dash, I got five dollars for lunch" I said patting my pocket which contained my IPod touch and phone with a set of earphones.

"Alright then, have a good day" She smiled as she made my bed, I nodded.

"I'll try" I said firmly and left the house.

The sound of Falling In Reverse pumped through my earphones, the world is much different in my imagination. Music helps me build my own reality and keep out the negativity. I passed many people in suits and expensive clothes. On the way, I stopped in a café to buy a good cup of coffee.

I pulled out my ear phones and approached the counter, the man smiled and waited for me to decide.

"Can I have a large coffee with vanilla essence please?" I asked rummaging in my pockets for money. The guy knows I come every morning so he sells me it cheaper, I like him for that.

"Of course, won't be long D'Arcy" he smiled, I nodded and waited. As I waited, there was a cracking sound and someone moaned.

"Mikey, be more careful!" an irritated voice said, I turned around to see. A blonde haired boy laid on the floor and pair of broken glasses in front of him. He picked himself up and the glasses, he frowned and let out a sigh.

"Sorry Gerard" he mumbled, the other one sighed and ordered a similar coffee. He stood beside me and smiled as he did. When I got a good look at him, I blushed. He's cute. I looked at who must be Mikey and nudged who must be Gerard.

"Does he have spares?" I asked Gerard shook his head.

"That was his last pair" He smiled, I nodded and rummaged through my bag. I pulled out my glasses case and approached Mikey. Maybe my glasses might help him. I felt a little shy as I approached him.

"Do you want to borrow my spares?" I asked his face lit up with joy. Gerard stood beside me and smiled.

"Are you sure? They look expensive and Mikey is very clumsy" Gerard said nudging Mikey who just continued to grin at me.

"Honestly, it's fine. Try them" I insisted, Mikey took them carefully and put them on. Okay, they made his eyes look a bit bigger but he seemed satisfied.

"They're fine" He smiled and stood up right. I nodded and put the case back in my bag. The counter man was waiting for us to claim our coffee. We thanked him and took a seat.

"Thank you, I will return them as soon as I can" Mikey said happily as he fiddled with the broken pieces of his glasses.

"Well, I attend the high school just down the road, do you two…?" I asked, hoping that they attended the school as me.

"Oh aye, we do, after school. We can meet you and Mikey can return your glasses" Gerard said sipping his coffee. Mikey just nodded in agreement, from what I know. Gerard seems more dominant over Mikey, he must be older.

"Or keep them until tomorrow and I can ask my mum if she can fix them for you" I said playing with the lid, Mikey looked up and grinned. He was almost bouncing in his chair.

"That would be perfect! I'll do anything in return" He said, he had so much happiness in his voice it made me smile. Gerard chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"Of course and you don't need to do anything in return, its fine. Meet me after school then we can go to my house" I suggested.

"Is that okay? Your mom has never met us" Gerard said checking the time. Out of paranoia, I did the same. We have twenty minutes until class so I relaxed.

"Don't worry, she'll happy have you over" I smiled and downed the rest of my coffee.

"Let's go" said Mikey and we all left for school. Gerard invited me to walk with them; I gladly took the invitation since I never walk with anyone.

They're a funny bunch. We split off for class since Mikey is a few years younger than Gerard; we had similar lessons so we walked together. I hadn't been at this school long and it was good so far, already I made two friends! Gerard sat next to me and quizzed me about my accent. He was amazed about how I'd only moved to America three years ago. I told about why I moved to central high school in New York, he said he moved classes for the same reason. In that case, we made a promise to protect each other against bullies. From that point on, we became friends and I hung with his gang of friends at break. They were Frank and Ray. Gerard told me about the band they had formed; they had only been together about two weeks. They asked me about my musical skills. I began the story about me playing violin and piano, they didn't like the sound of classical instruments. Until I mentioned keyboard and electric violin, they all mused about how they need a keyboard player so they asked me to join. By this time, I was so excited, made new friends and joined a band!

Throughout the day, we all hung out together. They tended to keep to themselves, some of the popular abused us but I and Gerard stood up to them. The popular kids then got on to the topic of emo; this is where I get angry. I suddenly raged at them but them all just walked away laughing. Ray told me about them, how there's favouritism in class. I nodded and explained how there was the same problem in my old school.

At the end of school, we found Mikey and headed to my house. We explained to Mikey what happened at lunch.

"Oh that's Marshall" he said, still wearing my glasses. I pushed mine back up nose and chuckled.

"Oh… I don't like him" I said, Gerard sniggered and looked at me.

"We hate him and his gang of whores" I laughed at his comment and agreed on the whore part. We shuffled through the crowed to get to my house, poor Mikey was falling behind so Gerard took hold of his hand and led him through.

By the time we got to my house, my mum was watching TV. I entered and let them in.

"I'm home!" I called, my mum came through to greet and halted to a stop when she saw the guests.

"Hello, are these your friends?" she asked, I nodded and gestured them.

"This one is Mikey" He nodded as I said

"This one is Gerard" I smiled; Gerard gave my mum a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both" She smiled; they nodded and returned the compliment. Suddenly, Mikey took out the remains of his glasses. My mum frowned when she saw them.

"Can you try fixing them?" I asked her, she approached Mikey and picked up the lenses.

"I'll have a go, in the meantime, feel free to make yourselves at home" mum said happily as she took Mikey's glasses who thanked her.

We left for my room and played on video games, Mikey looked through my CD collection as I challenged Gerard at Mortal Kombat. The more time I spent with Gerard, the more I like him. Mum made us sandwiches and brought a bottle of coca cola.

By half five, mum came back upstairs. In her hand, she held Mikey's glasses all fixed and repaired. He jumped up and tried them on.

"It's as though their brand new" He mused; mum smiled and collected our plates.

"Thank you so much Miss" He smiled, mum just chuckled.

"No problem if they break again feels free to come see me. I fix D'Arcy's all the time" she said and left the room. Gerard and Mikey prepared to leave when I stopped them.

"Thanks" I said, Gerard shrugged.

"What for?" he asked, I smiled and took a step closer.

"For befriending me, nobody ever really made friends with me and let me into their group" I mumbled, Gerard smiled and approached me.

"No worries, you're a cool kid anyway" He laughed, Mikey nodded. I grinned; at that point, the two of them gave me a big hug. I chuckled and pulled them closer to me. We let go and I bid them farewell. Gerard planned to meet me again tomorrow morning, same time, and same coffee shop.


End file.
